All it Takes is a Little Love
by Fictional.Insanity
Summary: Avengers Highschool AU! Loki suffers at home, and is hated at school. Even the great Tony Stark is no exception to that fact. So what happened that made it all change?
1. Chapter 1

**Frostiron fanfiction, in which Stark is somewhat cruel (for lack of a better term), and Loki is abused at home and hated at school until something quite miraculous happens.**

**Highschool AU! **

A loud, rather girly, shriek echoed throughout the halls of Avengers High. Loki smirked, silently chuckling to himself as he continued reading his book in the library.

"It would seem Barton has discovered the little present I've left for him in his locker." Loki mumbled quietly. A loud bang resounded in the quiet room as friends of Thor stalked over to him, a pale Clint sticking close to Steve.

Natasha was the first to express her thoughts. "You must think that was very funny. You know Clint is deathly afraid of bugs." She glared harshly at him, flipping her red curls out of her face as she threw a rather large species of beetle at his head. Loki picked the thing off his nose, placing it gently on the carpeted floor.

"You must admit it was rather idiotic of Barton to be discussing such things with me nearby." Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"The point of this isn't to question Clint's intelligence Loki." Natasha replied coldly. "I find it hard to believe someone as wretched as you is related to someone like Thor." Natasha emphasized that last word, knowing what she was doing as Loki's amusement disappeared from his features, replaced with anger.

"We think you owe Clint an apology Loki." Steve added sternly, Bruce nodding in agreement.

Loki simply rolled his eyes as he placed his book back into his bag. Upon standing Clint visibly flinched, expecting Loki to throw another onslaught of bugs his way.

"I apologize Barton. It clearly wasn't a very civil thing to do." Loki stated much to the surprise of anyone within earshot. As he brushed past the little group, a small whimper was heard from Clint, as he nearly panicked upon spotting the beetle from earlier on his shoulder. Before he could scream, and embarrass himself even more that day, Natasha swat the thing to the floor, violently crushing it beneath her boot.

"It really shouldn't surprise us anymore." Bruce shook his head. "Loki isn't going to magically change into a better person if we keep telling him to apologize for all the pranks he pulls."

The others silently agreed.

"Well I'm about ready to beat his attitude out of him. I would if Thor wouldn't rush in to protect his precious baby brother." Natasha spat.

"Well, for now, let's just be nice, and hope for the best." Steve chimed in.

"I suggest all of you get to class before you're late." Miss Potts, the librarian, suggested kindly. "You too Mr. Stark." Miss Potts added, an unamused expression making its way onto her face.

Turning briefly everyone smiled as Tony was busy trying to reach a book on the top shelf.

"I know Miss Potts, but I need this book for my class. Mr. Sweat wouldn't appreciate me not having a reading book again." Tony stated as he once again tried, and failed to reach the novel.

"And you had to pick one on the top shelf?" Miss Potts raised her eyebrows as she shook her head and placed the book, Tony had been striving to reach, in his hands.

"Well you know me, reaching for the stars, and all that shit." Tony grinned, heading over to his pals.

"Alright men, yes that includes you Widow, let's get to class before Miss Potts decides to assign us detention for our dilly-dallying." Tony smiled as he left the scene.

"_Dilly-Dallying?"_ Steve repeated confused. They started laughing as they quickly filed out, making their way to their first classes of the day.

"Loki did that?" Thor laughed as Steve did a re-telling of this morning at their usual lunch table.

"How can you find something like that funny!?" Clint whined, turning a light shade of pink as he recalled how girly his scream had sounded. "It was a traumatizing experience man, I thought I was as good as dead!"

"My friend, Loki may play pranks of this nature quite often, but he never physically harms the person." Thor chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"None of them were poisonous." Bruce agreed.

"I assure you it is all done in jest!" Thor boomed happily as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes.

Suddenly everyone's new found good mood was put on hold as they noticed Loki sitting a few tables away, alone. It was his usual spot, and no one but Thor ever tried to sit there, but as always, Loki pushed him off to their table.

They didn't usually glance over there, but the lack of sound in the cafeteria made their instincts draw to one source.

Clint spit his milk all over Bruce, who looked like he wanted to smash someone into the next life.

"What is that crazy ass doing!?" Clint whispered harshly.

They all stared, mouths slightly open as they spotted Tony sitting next to Loki, trying to strike up a conversation. He leaned in close and muttered something in Loki's ear, earning him a need for a shower, and a fresh shirt as Loki stormed off.

Tony looked more amused than anything. Which surprised Steve and Bruce greatly as he walked over to them with one of his famous smiles on his face.

"You do know that Loki just dumped his whole lunch on your head right?" Natasha rose an eyebrow, frowning slightly.

"Yes, yes I do dearest Natasha. However, I really can't blame him. My genius was just too much for him to handle." Tony made a puppy face as he placed his hand over his heart.

Everyone but Thor rolled their eyes.

"And what did your genius say to Loki?" Bruce inquired curiously.

Tony's smile grew bigger if that was even possible. "I believe that is for me to know, and you to not."

"I believe that if you can say it to my brother, you can say it to me." Thor frowned, his eyebrows drawing together.

"If you really must know goldilocks, you can ask Loks yourself." Tony grinned as he excused himself to go wash up. They stared curiously after Tony.

"I really cannot understand his thought process." Bruce states. "Not this time anyways."

School ended without more 'exciting' situations other than the usual couples making out, and the boring teachers loving the sound of their own voices. Typical stuff really.

Loki stood at his locker placing what he didn't need for today's homework away, and stuffing the books and papers he would have need of in his bag. Suddenly there was a hand on the locker next to his, the great Tony Stark leaning against it.

"Hey Loks." Tony grinned devilishly.

Loki opted to ignore the infuriating boy, shutting his locker and turning to leave. He didn't get too far before he was trapped between a pair of slightly muscular arms.

"What is it Stark? Come to utter more obscenities and insults in my ear?" Loki nearly snarled.

"Maybe later Loks, but right now I have a score to settle with you on Clint's behalf. You can't do that kind of traumatizing shit to your peers without consequences. We both know the principal can't do anything without proof either because the so-called 'cameras' are a complete hoax." Tony was now frowning.

Loki retreated a bit further against the wall of lockers at Tony's hostile behavior. He recognized that look, one his father gave him often before he...

"Well I already apologized to him if that's what you're meaning." Loki countered.

Tony looked amused. "I was there Loki, that was hardly an apology."

A small group of students had gathered by now, and it was getting bigger.

"Oh please Stark. Go home to your mess of a life and father before you embarrass yourself." Loki snarled, earning a collection of oooo's from the spectators. Tony's eyes flared with anger as he punched Loki square in the nose, a sickening crack easily heard. Loki clutched his nose, stinging tears forming at the corners of his striking green eyes.

"My my, the great Tony Stark upset by me? Why I never would have imagined this day possible." Loki sneered, thinking he really should shut up, but couldn't help himself. This earned him a knee to his already bruised gut. Loki doubled over in obvious pain.

"I really thought you would be built a little tougher Loks, you're Thor's baby bro after all." Tony grinned, earning himself a death glare. "Oh, and no one gets away with bringing up my home life. Not even Thor could get away without a cutting insult at least." Tony growled as he delivered a few more hits, the crowd that had gathered cheering him on.

Thor made his way through the crowd of students, Steve, Bruce, and Clint close behind. Most were egging on whoever was in its center. He finally had squeezed himself to the front of the circular gathering, turning almost as pale as Loki's usual complexion (not healthy in the least).

Tony was in the middle, a bloodied, pained, Loki being hoisted and shoved into the lockers by the, most likely very sore, tender, flesh of his neck from last night's skirmish between Loki and their father.

"Friend Stark!" Thor boomed out, causing the students to immediately fall silent. "What is the meaning of this!?" Thor was positively furious. Tony dropped Loki into a crumpled heap on the tile floor, a nearly inaudible hiss escaping his dear brother's lips. The others had a look of disbelief on their features as well. Tony was a jerk, but he'd never escalated to beating up those weaker than him.

Tony held his hands up in front of him, a placating gesture no doubt.

"Whoa there big guy, I wasn't the one who started this shit." Tony explained, throwing an accusatory, angry, look at Loki's weak form. Thor didn't want to hear any excuses. Even if Loki had been the one to start it, Odin wouldn't be happy to learn of Loki's losing a fight. All hell would break loose, Loki on the receiving end of the man's wrath. There was now also the problem of concealing Loki's various wounds he'd received outside of this fight. Thor knew for a fact Loki would not wish to stay home until they healed, and it would merely lower his, already terrible, social standing at school further.

"I care not who started this." Thor began through clenched teeth. "You know not what you have done with your careless actions." Tony shot a curious look at Thor's words, but it had gone as quickly as it appeared as Thor cracked his knuckles.

"Don't Thor, just...don't." Loki sounded absolutely weary. "It is not worth you getting suspended over, and it would make things much worse for me." Not long after Loki had finished stating his opinion on the situation, he broke out in a violent coughing fit.

Thor forgot about Tony in that instant as his peers quickly dispersed, heading off to their cars and the buses once more.

"And I thought I had anger issues." Bruce commented to Steve and Clint.

"Brother, are you alright!?" Thor placed a hand carefully on Loki's back, but it was quickly shaken off.

"Do not touch me. Go home before you are late Thor, I will manage." Loki coldly replied.

Thor began to protest when a cocky voice interrupted. "I can escort him to the Nurse's office. I'm not expected anywhere anyways." Thor glared daggers at Tony, but before he could retort a voice no one ever wanted to hear shot in between the exchanging of words. "Well gentlemen, it seems we have a bit of a problem here." Principal Fury stated. "All of you are to go and wait outside my office. I will be escorting Mr. Odinson to the infirmary." Fury droned in his best 'this discussion is closed' voice.

"Yes sir." Thor mumbled, dragging Tony off with him, the others not close behind. No one had failed to notice the flinch Loki sported at his last name.

"You have not heard the end of this Anthony." Thor growled as Tony broke free from Thor's death grip on his arm.

"Oh I know." Tony stated, only to add, "Fury is bound to ride my ass about it for the next twenty minutes or so. I'm sure I'll be lucky to leave there without suspension." Tony grinned, earning him a rough punch in the arm. "Um, ow. That is definitely going to leave a bruise buddy." Tony pulled his sleeve up to observe the already darkening skin.

"Do you not have a conscience Tony?" Steve asked incredulously. "You just beat up Loki." Steve reminded him solemnly.

"Yeah well, he certainly deserved a beating after what he did this morning, and bringing up my sorry excuse of a father," Tony shot back angrily. "He deserves it every day of the week, maybe the weekends, but I don't know if anyone deserves having their weekends ruined." Tony rambled, seriously thinking about it.

Thor suddenly halted, punching Tony in the face. "Ow! Fuck Thor, now I'm going to have a black eye! The ladies just might have you murdered." Tony joked.

"It matters not, for it is only fair. Be careful what you say, and wish for friend Stark." Thor replied, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"I would give more than a black eye, but I do not fancy being suspended or expelled either, my friend."

"Touche." Tony simply replied, hoisting himself up as they finally took a seat by Fury's office.

"Can you stand?" Fury asked calmly.

Loki shook his head, continuing to stare blankly at the floor, eyes glazed over from the searing pain.

Fury hoisted the surprisingly light boy up into his arms, carrying him in the proper direction.

"A-are you going to call my dad?" Loki asked quietly, fear dripping from each word.

"That depends on you and Stark." He could feel Loki tense at his words.

"Most likely not though. He will be able to tell what has happened without my informing him." Fury stated matter of factly.

It was true though, Loki thought to himself, and that made it all the more horrifying as to what would await him once he got home.

Thor could not, and would not protect him. No matter how much he wanted to he could not stand up to father. Frigga, his dear mother, would have but did not possess the strength necessary to overpower Odin, the one known as the 'Allfather' for his long and successful career in boxing.

As they neared the infirmary Fury noted the nurse had locked up and gone already. Swearing under his breath he started to head towards his office.

"Sir?" Loki panicked a bit. "Where are we going?"

"My office. The nurse is gone, and I have some tissue and band-aids in there that can help clean up your nose a bit. You had to go down there eventually." Fury explained.

"Could you at least let me walk for a bit so that I do not look so utterly helpless?" Loki asked, his pride deflating at the humiliation.

"Sure, if you can." Fury replied, setting him on his feet slowly. Once standing Loki immediately began to fall, Fury catching him just in time.

"Well, I guess that answers your question." Fury stated coldly.

"Indeed." Loki mumbled as he was once more, scooped up.

_Curse this fear! _Loki thought as he chastised himself for being so useless and allowing himself to be utterly humiliated.

Anyone that had feared becoming his target for pranks would now laugh, and be completely without worry upon hearing that he was beat by short, annoying, and egotistical Tony Stark.

Fury must have noticed the sour look on his face with the next comment he made.

"At least I'm not slinging you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes." Fury made what Loki assumed was a smile. Loki felt a little amused by the man's attempt at humor, and supposed it was nice that he tried.

Loki had given Fury grief with his pranks over the years, there's no doubt about that, but he didn't hate Loki it seemed.

They reached the main office, and Loki just wanted to disappear...or die, that might be the better option here, because Tony grinned with an 'I can't believe this' look on his face despite his black eye, from Thor no doubt. The others were trying to hide their smiles at the scene before them. Loki being carried like some damsel in distress by the most scary looking principal in the country no doubt.

"All of you in my office. Right. Now." Fury glared with his one eye.

"Yes sir!" Tony joked as he saluted, leading the way into the office.

Fury placed Loki on the edge of the desk by him, handing over the box of tissues and pulling out the box of band-aids.

"Bruce, clean up Loki's face." Fury ordered. Bruce nodded, immediately moving over to Loki's side who grudgingly allowed it because he didn't have a mirror.

At least he didn't hate Bruce as much as some of these fools.

"Now then, let's start with who the hell began this mess." Fury glared at the boys in the room.

No one spoke up, causing Fury to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"My friend Anthony claims Loki to have started it." Thor finally answered.

"Alright, Loki, did you start it as Thor has informed me?" Everyone turned his attention to the injured boy, whom clearly did not like the attention.

"Yes, and no." Loki replied, flinching as Bruce stuck the band-aid on his fairly clean nose.

"Meaning?" Fury wondered.

"Meaning, that Stark approached me, and drove me to say some rude things regarding his home life." Loki admitted. There was no point living up to his nickname of Liesmith at the moment.

"And what exactly did you say?"

Loki paused before responding. "That he should go home to his mess of a life and father."

Everyone in the room other than Loki and Fury wore a look of disbelief on their faces.

"You know what Tony's home life is like, how could you say that!?" Clint yelled.

Fury quickly disarmed the situation, continuing to focus on what was important.

"That's when Stark started his tirade?" Fury inquired.

"Yes." Loki confirmed.

"And why did you approach Mr. Odinson Stark?"

It was Tony's turn to talk, which it was a miracle he managed to stay silent this whole time.

"Do you not listen to the sweet, juicy, gossip Fury? He did something terrible to Clint this morning." Tony replied confidently. "And everyone in the school would agree that he was being a complete asshole."

"Anthony." Thor warned, but was not allowed to finish his statement.

"Well, it is clear who is mainly at fault today. Loki you will be suspended for one week, and Stark, you receive the task of taking Loki his schoolwork, and staying until he is finished until the week is over. You are also going to visit him on the weekends. You are dismissed."

"S-sir! You cannot possibly carry through with this!" Loki protested, his face even paler, if that was possible.

"I have decided, and nothing will change my mind. You are dismissed." Fury gave a warning look to Tony, daring him to voice his protest as well.

They all left, strangely quiet until the door closed behind them.

"It could have been a lot worse for you Tony." Steve commented, patting him on the back.

"No, I think I would have much rather been suspended rather than being babysitter to the ass I beat up."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Loki shoved past them to the nearest trash can emptying the scarce contents of his stomach.

Thor moved over, holding Loki's hair back from his face. The others wrinkled their noses at the smell lingering in the air.

"Worry not brother." Thor tried to comfort Loki. "I will let father know."

Once Loki finished what he said confused Bruce, Clint, and Tony to no end.

"Will you make sure that mother's in the room with you?" Loki sniffled.

"Yes Loki, of course." Thor sadly looked at his brother.

"Um, are we missing something here, or are you acting like this is the end of the world for kicks and giggles?" Tony directed the question at Loki who was now standing up straight.

"None of your business Stark." Loki growled, heading to the parking lot.

"He really needs to lighten up." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well he did just get beat up, and suspended Tony. I think he has the right to look like that." Bruce explained.

"Thank you for explaining the obvious." Tony retorted heading to his car with a small wave good-bye.

"Loki did look really scared Thor." Steve looked at the bulky teenager with worry.

"You both have met my father. He is not the most forgiving man, but he does his best." Thor spoke softly, which only worried the two more.

"Come, let us take our leave friends." Thor smiled.

"Actually we were thinking that we could work on our project for history at your house." Bruce beamed happily.

"Not today, my friends, it would be unwise."

They did not push further, and merely followed Thor to the parking lot where they parted ways after a long day at school. At least it was the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope I'm capturing the characters personalities at least decently. Comment and let me know if I'm doing ANYTHING wrong guys, I really appreciate honesty, and constructive criticism. I also take suggestions as to what you may want to see happen, I do not guarantee I'd use all of them though. Anyways, I'm rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh, and just a warning, this is going to be a little sad. A little taste of what Loki's been living with. T^T**

Thor pulled into the driveway, the sight on their porch a very unpleasant one.

"Thor." Loki pleaded, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, a painful, but reassuring squeeze accompanying it.

"Brother. I will not say it will be okay, but perhaps it won't be too bad." Thor tried to comfort himself more than Loki, he was sure, but it helped a little bit.

"I am not one to hold onto false hopes anymore Thor. Surely you must realize this by now." Loki chuckled sadly. Thor merely responded with a curt nod, and stepped out from the vehicle.

Loki followed shortly, keeping as close to Thor as possible, without seeming suspicious.

"Thor." Odin's voice sounded intimidating. "Do you mind explaining to me why you boys are late getting home from school?" Odin grimaced, focusing his lone eye on Loki's face.

"You see father, Loki got in a fight after school with friend Stark. He is to be suspended for one week." Thor carefully replied, as their mother stepped onto the porch.

"And who, might I ask, was the victor of this duel?" Odin asked, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Thor turned his gaze to their mother for a moment before Odin commanded his full attention.

"Anthony was the victor father." Thor stated solemnly, as if he was condemning his brother to a life of imprisonment.

Before anyone could react Odin reached around Thor, grabbing a fistful of Loki's hair and dragging him in the house.

"You disappoint me for the last time!" Odin snarled tossing Loki down the stairs to the basement.

Frigga let out a choking sob, Thor pulling her close as he looked away, eyes clenched shut.

Odin stormed down the stairs, shoving Loki out of the way with his foot as Loki tried to recover some of the breath that was knocked out of him on his trip down the wooden steps.

"Get up!" Odin yelled, pulling Loki to his feet only to slam him into the stone wall.

Loki figured he'd broken something on the way down, but wasn't sure as every inch of his body ignited with a searing pain.

"How can you lose to that short little pest?" Odin growled, delivering a swift kick to Loki's left leg, a loud snap and a scream ripping from Loki's throat before he could stop it.

The door to the basement slammed open as Frigga filled the doorway, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Darling." Frigga sobbed. "Please stop this, he is in need of a doctor. I cannot bear to see and hear his pain."

"No!" Odin roared, Loki still firmly pinned to the wall. "Frigga, he needs to learn that-"

"Learn what!?" Frigga screamed back. "Learn that being different, and enjoying other activities than sports is shameful and wrong!? You cannot change our son, it's the way he is." Frigga stated that last part with a strange calm.

"Not everyone can be like Thor darling."

Odin thought for a moment, almost considering leaving it at that. Upon looking down at Loki, face twisted in pain as he clutched weakly at Odin's wrists all thoughts of mercy flew out the window.

"Even so, Frigga, being so weak and helpless is unacceptable in this household." Odin's expression darkened as he pulled Loki up the stairs by his injured leg, ignoring the small whimpers of his youngest son.

"F-father, please." Loki begged, earning him a slightly more vicious tug to his damaged appendage.

The look on Thor's face could only be described as brokenhearted, as tears silently fell from his crystal blue eyes.

"You are to stay in your room, without food, until you learn your proper place." Odin stated with perfect finality.

"It seems I have already learned my place. To remain forever in Thor's shadow, because I cannot become as he is." Loki spat.

Odin merely glared down at Loki, swinging him onto his bed.

"Then I guess you'll be here for quite some time." And with that Odin slammed the door shut, leaving Loki completely, and utterly alone.

Frigga and Thor greeted Odin at the bottom of the stairs, expectant looks on their faces.

"No one is to feed Loki, nor allow him to leave his room, until he realizes the proper way a man should live his life." Odin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Darling-" Frigga began, but was stopped by Odin lifting his hand, willing her to be silent.

"I have spoken. Nothing will change my mind."

"Alright, but I will not allow my son to die." Frigga stated in a clipped manner

Odin nodded, too tired to argue with Frigga. She had a strong opinion and spirit about her. That's why he loved her so.

Loki clenched at his leg, the pain near impossible to bear. He had no choice though, so he'd just have to deal with it at the moment. The sudden, soft, knock at his door caused him to jump slightly out of reflex, but Loki knew that it was his mother.

The door opened not soon after, and Frigga entered with a bowl of water, a washcloth, and a very large first aid kit. She began to unpack the various supplies she would need.

She peeled the blood soaked band-aid off of Loki's nose, grabbing the washcloth from the bowl. Loki flinched as she began to clean his face. The water must have been boiling.

"Sorry sweetie." Frigga apologized.

"It's alright mother." Loki replied softly. "But perhaps you should start with my leg." Loki smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Frigga had a small look of doubt on her face, but nevertheless moved down to survey the damage.

Grabbing a pair of scissors, Frigga cut through the fabric of Loki's jeans swiftly, pulling the fabric away in strips. She began to gently examine Loki's leg for the next few minutes, being careful not to cause more pain than was necessary.

"Well the bone will have to be set, but it was a clean break so there's no splintering." Frigga announced happily. She rolled up her sleeves, placing her hands firmly in the proper places.

"Are you ready Loki?" Frigga looked up at him briefly. Loki nodded, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. A loud snap was heard, followed by a muffled groan.

"The worst is over sweetie." Frigga grabbed the washcloth from the now lukewarm water, cleaning the leg before applying layer upon layer of bandages. After Loki's leg was wrapped up to Frigga's standards she moved on to treat the many bruises and small cuts that littered Loki's body underneath the layers of make-up.

Frigga finished by taping a gauze pad where Loki's head felt like it had practically been smashed in, between Tony and Odin, giving him a minor concussion.

"Here Loki, take these painkillers, then you can get some sleep." Frigga urged him, placing the white pills gently in his left hand, seeing as his right had a fractured wrist.

Loki popped the appreciated pills into his mouth, Frigga holding the cup to his lips as he gulped them down.

"I am so sorry Loki. Your father...he just doesn't see the strength that I see in you." Frigga apologized, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Loki replied, a blank look on his features.

"Did Thor tell you of Stark's punishment?" Loki remembered, thinking it best to warn his parents before he showed up Monday morning.

"No. Does it call for my attention?" Frigga asked politely.

"Yes, to my misfortune. Stark is to deliver and 'help' me with my homework until the end of my suspension. He also was told he had to visit me on the weekend." Loki scoffed at the idea.

"Well then, I suggest you get some rest before he comes busting through the doors, Guns N' Roses blaring." Frigga laughed.

Loki smiled sincerely, though he hated the thought of Stark blasting that garbage in his room come Monday afternoon.

**I personally don't mind a little Guns N' Roses. :) **

**Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Thank you to all those that reviewed the previous chapter, you were so sweet! **


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sped out of the parking lot of Avengers High, feeling fairly good about the days events up until Fury had, figuratively, dragged him off to his office along with a few of his good buddies.

Tony didn't feel the tiniest bit of remorse for what he'd done to Loki. The little bastard had deserved it.

But what was eating away at Tony currently was what Loki had said to him about his home.

Yes Tony's father was a complete jackass when he actually happened to be home, which was not very often, but that didn't mean others with that knowledge could just spring it in his fucking face, thinking it was an okay thing to do.

"I suggest you slow down sir, you are currently going thirty over the speed limit." Jarvis interrupted Tony's thoughts.

"Shit!" Tony slammed on the breaks, the sound of squealing tires the only thing able to be heard.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony cheerfully expressed, continuing down the road towards his home.

"You are very welcome sir."

Tony pulled into the garage, quickly exiting the vehicle in search of sustenance.

"Jarvis, I'm feeling a tad famished, what do you suggest?" Tony asked, waltzing to the kitchen.

Upon looking in the fridge Tony knew that he wouldn't be having anything out of the home.

"Hey Jarvis, what do you think this used to be?" Tony held up a bag filled with black, moldy contents of some kind.

"According to my scanners readings, it appears that they were grapes, sir." Jarvis replied instantly.

Tony took the 'grapes' and whatever other rotting food stuffs were taking up space, and deposited them into the trash can.

"Might I suggest pizza sir?" Jarvis inquired.

"Yes you may, you beautiful machine." Tony smiled up at the ceiling.

"You flatter me sir." Jarvis replied, almost sounding amused at Tony's compliment.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get that order in. I'm starving, and have some work to do before my time is spent next week with me shriveling up in some corner of Thor's house." Tony frowned at the thought.

"Sir?" Jarvis questioned.

"Now don't play dumb with me smart ass. You heard Fury." Tony rolled his eyes at Jarvis' response.

"I am aware of the terms Fury stated sir. I am referring to the location." Jarvis explained.

"What about it Jarvis?" Tony asked curiously, wondering what the AI was getting at.

"Well sir, would it not be easier to bring Loki here. I imagine it would be much easier to work on your many projects while he works on his studies sir." Jarvis suggested.

"Hm. You make a good point Jarvis." Tony replies, pulling out his cell phone. "I think I'll text Thor right now and see what he thinks." Tony tapped his fingers swiftly across the smooth screen.

"Of course sir. I believe that to be a wise course of action."

Tony sent the message just as the doorbell rang.

"Here already? Damn that was fast. Jarvis, make a note to order from this place more often." Tony spoke as he rushed to the front door.

"Already done sir." Jarvis responded in a proud manner.

Tony laughed, pulling open the door, paying the delivery boy, and commencing in eating multiple slices of cheesy goodness.

"Oh Jarvis. If only you had taste buds." Tony moaned, taking another large bite.

"You would surely go hungry if that were the case sir." Jarvis countered.

"Don't get snarky buddy, I can re-program you." Tony lightheartedly jested.

"Sorry sir."

Tony snorted, starting on his third slice as he pulled up his recently thought up design for a bug repelling watch. Clint would very much appreciate the small gift.

Tony was about to start working on styling things up a bit in the design, but was abruptly pulled from his focus.

"I am sorry to interrupt sir, but you have received a reply to your text message from earlier." Jarvis' voice reported dutifully.

"Thank you Jarvis, pull that shit up." Tony pointed to the large screen nearly covering the whole wall.

Tony read through the text, a smile forming on his lips.

_Anthony, it would seem that Loki is not fond of your proposal. He will however graciously accept the offer having received permission from our father. Worry not, for I will drive him to your home. You need only worry about driving him back. _

"Well Jarvis, it looks like we will indeed be having company for the next seven days." Tony grinned.

"It should be a welcome change hearing a voice other than yours sir." Jarvis stated.

"What did I tell you Jarvis?" Tony pointed a warning finger at the screen.

"My apologies."

There was no way to tell how much time had passed for Loki. His windows had been boarded shut, and all of his electronic devices confiscated. Loki wasn't quite sure how not knowing how much time has passed would make him relent much faster to his father's wishes. Loki would rather die if he was being honest with himself.

The only way he could really tell if a day had come and gone was by the allowance of a couple glasses of water per day. It was consumed with gratitude, but could only do so much to dampen ones hunger.

A soft knock sounded at the door, opening a moment later, as Thor poked his head through the space he had created.

"It is Monday, are you ready to go brother?" Thor asked.

"Does it look like I'm ready Thor?" Loki scoffed, tugging at his gray sweatpants.

"Well, I am glad that you at least have some clothing, other than boxers, covering yourself." Thor smiled warmly, lifting Loki from his bed.  
"I can walk myself to the car!" Loki smacked Thor's shoulder none too lightly.

"Very well, allow me to retrieve your crutches then brother." Thor acquiesced.

Loki supposed he had better at least let Thor do this trivial service, so that he felt he'd done something useful.

"Here you are." Thor held out the metal crutches to Loki, who accepted them hesitantly.

Allowing Thor to help him up off the bed, he tucked the crutches firmly in his armpits, making his way to the door.

Loki caught a slight glimpse of himself in the mirror before Thor had him turn to help him descend the treacherous staircase. He looked like complete shit to put it lightly.

Bruises covered most of his arms, the finger imprints around his neck having faded somewhat to include an ugly yellow. His eye was still swollen shut, and his nose displayed a vibrant purple, some black flecks scattered here and there.

That was all Loki had managed to catch in that brief moment. Hopefully Stark would have the decency not to open his trap for once.

Loki froze as they reached the last step, Odin a mere few feet away, looking at them. He was no doubt disappointed in Loki's needing assistance to the car, if his displeased expression was anything to go by.

"I will be leaving for Stark's now father. I should be back in time for dinner, not that it makes any difference for me." Loki coldly spoke.

Odin merely went on his way, most likely having to attend to business as usual.

It had taken them ten whole minutes just to get down the stairs, and another five or so to reach the car.

Once Loki had secured himself in the passengers seat, Thor stepped in the driver's side, taking no time to start the car on its course to Tony's.

Loki had never actually been to Tony's home, but if the boy's personality was anything to go by he'd say it would be larger than life in any, and every, way possible.

"So brother, are you excited?" Thor exclaimed with more enthusiasm than Loki had expressed in his whole lifetime.

"Not really. I don't fancy being driven to the home of the one who basically put me in this sorry state." Loki replied, gesturing to his injuries.

"Worry not, for all ill things are settled between you two." Thor shot back with a grin.

"Sure they are Thor." Loki snorted. "Because getting my ass handed to me by Stark suddenly makes the two of us the best of friends." Loki snapped, sounding a little more hostile than he'd intended.

"I meant not to insult you." Thor apologized, a small frown replacing the beaming smile from mere seconds ago.

Before Loki could say anything more, Thor's smile returned as they pulled into a rather long driveway.

"We have arrived." Thor happily stated. "Though I do not know why Steve's car is present as well."

Loki's muscles tensed at that.

_Why would Steve be here?_ Loki decided that he had most likely just come to hang out. Tony and Steve were best friends after all. Of course if Steve was here, that could only mean Bruce and Clint had tagged along. It was an appropriate assumption, considering they carpooled to and from school.

Thor helped Loki from the car, slinging Loki's bag around his shoulders as well. Once Loki was balanced enough Thor smiled, waving up at the house. Loki's gaze shifted to the third level of the home, where the three unexpected additions to this get together stood, waving back.

I shall see you in a few hours brother." Thor gave a reassuring squeeze to Loki's sore shoulder, sending a look of apology as Loki hissed in pain.

"Yes, yes, now go before you cause me to have another physical ailment added to my stockpile." Loki shooed Thor away with a wave of his hand, slowly making his way to the porch steps.

"Oh, and Loki." Thor called out. "Feel free to eat a little something while you're here. I imagine you to be starving by now." Thor commented, a sour note in his voice.

Loki could not bring himself to even think of eating. He felt Odin would be able to sense it somehow, and the smell of whatever he'd eaten would linger on his breath.

But he simply nodded, giving Thor at least some comfort that he'd consider it.

Loki took far much longer than he would have liked climbing the porch steps, only to be faced with a whole grand staircase upon entering the large home.

"Hey Loks!" Tony exclaimed, sliding down the railing with ease.

Steve, Clint, and Bruce followed suit, taking the more normal option of simply walking down the sleek glass steps.

"I don't recall you having a broken leg, or a black eye when I last saw you." Tony raised an eyebrow speculatively.

This had been the part Loki had dreaded most, made only that much worse by the others' presence.

"I took a spill down the stairs." Loki quietly replied, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"That must have been quite the fall." Bruce winced as he examined Loki's new injuries.

"Well, before we get started on any work, I think you have something to say to my dear pal Clint." Tony smirked.

Loki inwardly grimaced, but knew better than to make any of them cross at him when he had no means of escape.

Loki reluctantly turned to face Clint, avoiding making any eye contact.

"I apologize for my uncouth behavior towards you on Friday." Loki grimaced.

"I don't think I heard the sincerity in that, did you Clint?" Tony asked in mock innocence.

"No Tony, I don't think I did." Clint responded, a mock sadness overtaking his features.

"Well then Loks, I suggest you try again. Make it sincere this time." Tony was radiating arrogance at this point.

Loki snapped right then.

"Maybe if you weren't being a complete ass about it I would apologize with more sincerity." Loki snarled. Perhaps his empty stomach was finally getting to him. Loki had always been the type to be in a fowl mood when hungry.

"Sir, my sensors are picking up a hostile presence." Jarvis announced.

"It's fine Jarvis, nothing to be too worried about." Tony replied.

Loki was utterly confused.  
"Who was that?" Loki asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, that's Jarvis, he's an AI I developed, and a damn smart one at that." Tony explained, his ego growing at the passing of each second, if that was even possible.

"Thank you sir." Jarvis responded without pause.

Loki was amazed that such an amazing piece of machinery could have been created by someone like Tony. Loki had known he was considered a genius, but he hadn't realized how intelligent the lazy shit indeed was.

The amazement must have shown on Loki's face, for when he refocused his attention onto the four boys smiling his way, he mentally cursed himself.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue with this lovely conversation, I would very much like to get started on my homework." Loki claimed. "I only have so much time before I have to go home. I would rather not have you showing up at my house at the crack of dawn, asking, for my assignments."

"Have it your way pumpkin, but you will have to say sorry at some point." Tony retorted with an amused glint in his eyes.

"You know, you're probably the first person I have met that would rather study, than make friends." Tony commented.

Loki tensed up at the remark.

"Well, perhaps I do not wish to have friends for good reason." Loki coldly replied, urging his way towards the dangerous glass steps. One mistake and Loki just might find himself with his other leg snapped in two.

"Would you like some assistance?" Bruce kindly offered.

"I am sure I can manage." As soon as the words had left Loki's mouth he felt himself loosing his balance, beginning to topple backwards. Just as Loki thought he'd perhaps split his skull, he felt himself gripped painfully hard in a pair of somewhat toned arms. Opening his eyes, he discovered his face mere inches from Tony's.

"Gee, I never thought you would have felt this way about me. Or anyone for that matter." Tony suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Clint muffled his laughter, not having much luck in doing so.

Loki scrambled to remove himself from Tony, bashing his leg against something hard in the process, clutching it to his chest as sheer agony ripped through the limb.

"That was uncalled for Tony." Steve chastised, kneeling down next to Loki's crumpled form.

"That must have really hurt." Steve spoke softly, mainly to himself.

"No shit captain obvious." Loki groaned.

Steve ignored the scathing comment and lifted Loki into his arms, making his way up to the third level.

He placed Loki on a soft reading chair, setting him up with the two assignments he'd been given.

Looking up and recording definitions for his Physics class, and an assignment from art to draw a portrait of someone they admire.

It took Loki no more than thirty minutes to finish his Physics homework, but hit a roadblock when he realized he hadn't been given any of the proper materials to work on the assignment.

Loki looked around the room, noting that Tony was leaning over a workbench, mumbling things to himself as he scribbled in a notebook, Clint and Steve playing some video game, and Bruce reading in between them on the small couch.

As much as Loki didn't want to draw attention to himself, he needed at least a pen and some decent paper.

"Stark." Loki firmly said, a bit annoyed when Tony merely ignored him.

He was about to call out again when he found that Bruce was suddenly next to him.

"Sorry about that. When Tony is in his zone, it's near impossible to get his attention. Is there something you need?" Bruce was simply too nice Loki concluded. But it wasn't necessarily a bad thing at the moment.

"Well actually, I am in need of some sketching paper and a pen." Loki responded somewhat nicely.

"Alright, hold on for just a second." Bruce walked over to Tony, tapping him on the shoulder.

Tony looked a little annoyed at the small interruption, but pulled some paper and a few different writing utensils from a drawer nearby.

"Here you go pumpkin." Tony practically flung the materials into Loki's arms.

Loki glared at Tony's retreating form, but simply opted to get started on his picture. He knew exactly who it was going to be of.

Frigga.

There was no one he respected and admired more in this world than his own mother.

Loki looked over his options and decided to use a light, tan, colored paper, drawing with a standard ballpoint pen.

Loki had nearly completed his drawing, just adding the finishing touches to the hair. It was one of Loki's best pieces this year he concluded.

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Loki reluctantly tore his eyes from his work to find all of them observing him curiously.

"We got pizza." Steve placed a plate with a couple slices on the end table next to Loki's workspace.

It was truly tempting, but Loki didn't dare.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry." Loki politely declined, holding the plate out.

"More for us." Clint grabbed the plate digging into the first heavenly slice of the greasy junkfood.

"Are you sure? You've been here working for seven hours now." Steve persisted.

"Maybe he's on a diet." Clint chuckled, his mouth still full.

Loki's eyes suddenly widened. Before he had a chance to voice his insistence that he be driven home that instant, Tony's voice cut in, as was the usual.

"Who is this little hottie? This looks amazing." Tony picked up the finished portrait. "Think you could draw me some pictures of boobs to put on my wall?"

Loki was seething with fury in a matter of moments.

"That, you completely ignorant fuck, is my mother." Loki growled.

Tony had never met Frigga, as she busied herself during the day helping Odin with his work, so whenever he had happened to come over, their parents were busy.

"Your...your mother." Tony repeated, his eyebrows nearly to his hairline. "Well let me be the first to congratulate you on having a smoking hot mom." Tony didn't seem the least bit ashamed and sorry for what he was saying about the one person Loki truly cared for.

"You will not talk about her that way." Loki fumed, barely containing his urge to strangle the boy in front of him.  
"Alright, geez, no need to go all momma's boy on me over a complient." Tony placed the picture back down, grabbing a slice of fresh pizza from the nearest box.

"I need to get home." Loki reminded himself more than Tony of that fact. He was two and a half hours late, and he was going to get more than an earful.

"Actually, you're going to stay to watch a movie with us!" Tony announced like it was what Loki had been waiting to do his whole miserable existence.

"I don't think you understand Stark. I need to get home. I am already too late getting back to be an acceptable time. My father is very punctual." Loki explains as calmly as he can. He can already feel the bruising grip of his father, that familiar lump forming in his throat.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain it to him when I drive you home, sound good?" Tony smiles, everything in his expression emitting a laid back feel.

_It doesn't matter._ Loki seethed.

Whether he was to return now, or after a movie was not going to make a difference in the outcome once he got back.

Breathing a sigh of defeat, Loki accepted, much to Tony's approval.

"Great! Hey, I'll even let you pick what we watch." Tony offered. "Jarvis, roll the film of Loks choice tonight."

"Yes sir. Is there anything you had in mind Loki?" Jarvis inquired dutifully.

"Loki?" Bruce waved a hand in front of Loki's face, receiving no response.

"I think we broke him." Clint's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Thor coming to beat them all into a bloody pulp.

"No, we didn't, Loki doesn't break, he's...well he's Loki. Nothing phases the guy." Tony reasoned with the group, the worry increasing by the second. "Right Jarvis, there's nothing wrong with him?"

"Actually sir, though I am not certain, I believe he is about to commence a panic attack." Jarvis informs the four boys.

Sure enough Loki curled into himself, clutching his head as his breathing became ragged and uneven.

"Oh god, wh-what do we do!?" Tony turns towards Bruce, the more knowledgeable in these things than the others in their little posse.

Bruce moves over to Loki, placing a gentle hand on his back, rubbing small relaxing circles into the tense muscle.

"Loki...Loki can you hear me? You need to calm down, everything's okay. You're safe. We'll take you home, all of us together. We won't let anything happen to you." Bruce whispers calmly, urging the others to say something.

"Yeah, we can go right now." Steve chimes in, sliding his fingers slowly through Loki's hair.

Loki can feel his muscles begin to relax, the dull ache in his head subsiding little by little at the words of comfort, and the promises being made. It was bringing back memories of when Thor would pull him close after he'd been punished, telling him things would be alright, that he was there for him.

Loki had stopped shaking, slowly sitting up.

"You will all come?" Loki wished for it to be as they said, hoping it'd make a difference.

"Yeah, we'll all come along for the ride. Explain things to your dad. I'm sure he'll understand." Bruce reassured Loki of all the things he needed to hear.

"Alright then." Loki agreed, bringing his breathing back to a more normal pace.

Before anyone had time to move, a loud banging was coming from downstairs.

"Sir, someone's at the front door." Jarvis announced.

"See what he wants." Tony orders. You can never be too careful about who you allow into your home.

"It seems Mr. Odinson is here to pick up Loki sir." Jarvis announced.

"Let him in." Tony directed.

Loki had the look of a dead man written all over his face. He hurriedly got up from his seat, hobbling to the furthest corner of the room.

It would have been a funny display if he didn't look so scared while he huddled in the corner by the large glass window.

The door to the workshop opened, revealing the most intimidating man in existence.

Even more so than Fury, and that was saying something. Go figure they both were missing an eye.

"Where is my son?" Odin growled. "Clint merely pointed to where Loki had placed himself, earning a slap on the arm from Bruce.

"Ow, what!?" Clint hissed quietly.

Odin spotted the pizza boxes lying open on the coffee table.

Odin glanced at the small group before he turned his full attention to Loki.

"I come here to bring you home. I am sure you are very much aware of the time." Odin's voice was dangerously low.

"I am going to assume you've been eating?" Odin dared Loki to raise his voice in denial.

"Actually sir, he hasn't had anything." Steve bravely spoke up. Odin glared at the boy, silencing any other words he might have given voice to.

"And above all else, upon my arrival, I find you cowering in the corner, sniveling, like a woman." Odin snarled, unfastening his belt, extracting the smooth, leather, accessory from the loops of his slacks.

"I-I'm sorry father. I meant no disrespect, I merely lost track of the time." Loki stuttered, barely being able to mask his crying, let alone speak.

"Please father, please don't." Loki pleaded as Odin moved towards him, his words falling on deaf ears. No one in the room moved from their spot, fearing what might happen if they slipped even a millimeter out of place.

"I will not stand for this behavior. You knew that you needed to be home at seven, and you were not." Odin's words carried a finality in them that was nowhere near pleasant.

Loki squeezed his good eye shut, bracing himself for the worst. Odin snatched a fistful of hair, pulling him into the nearby bathroom.

"That has to hurt." Clint whispered, the others silently agreeing that it would, indeed, be very unpleasant as the door slammed shut.

The next few minutes are filled with the sickening sound of leather against skin, and muffled chastisements from what could only be Odin's voice.

Suddenly Thor bursts into the room, eyes scanning for the one person that's not there. He closes his eyes at the sounds coming from the bathroom, after shooting his friends a sad, weary look, that they'd never thought such a strong guy would wear.

"You came to save your baby brother from big daddy's wrath right?" Tony expectantly looked at Thor.

"I...I cannot cross him." Thor finally answered after a moment, an awkward silence falling upon them.

"But you'd do anything and everything for Loki." Steve almost pleaded, wanting it to end.

Thor wore a pained expression. "In this matter my friends, I can do nothing." Thor choked back a sob, tears streaking his unusually pale cheeks.

The slapping sounds come to an abrupt halt, Odin exiting the bathroom, a bloody belt in hand, and no Loki.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car Thor." Odin showed a tired look to the bulky teen.

"I am sorry father. I figured it would ease your burden if I came up to bring Loki down." Thor told a little white lie. At least they hoped it was a lie.

Odin bought into it though, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"I shall wait in the car. Get that mess cleaned up as well." Odin added. Making Tony's eye twitch ever so slightly.

Thor nodded, reaching the bathroom, friends close behind. Tony wasn't quite sure he wanted to see the aftermath, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

What Tony saw wanted to make him empty the meager contents of his stomach.

Loki was laid on the floor with his back facing the door, pants and underwear pulled down to his knees, his ass nothing but colorful bruises from various beatings. The worst part of it all though was the amount of blood that pooled on the floor, flecks also dotting the walls, toilet, sink, and shower.

"Fuck." Tony didn't know what else he could say.

A hollow laugh came from the body on the floor that seemed suddenly so small.

"Upset Stark? I thought I deserved a good beating every day. Didn't you say so?" Loki rasped.

Tony suddenly felt really bad about that comment he'd made, remembering Thor's reaction to those very words.

"I didn't actually mean that." Tony choked out, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I just said that out of anger Loks."

"Yes, well, you can take your apologies and shove them up your ass. They are nothing but words, as are promises as I've come to understand." Loki spat venomously.

"Brother-" Thor began but was quieted by a fist connecting with his gut. It hadn't held much force behind it, but the point got across.

Tony pushed past Thor, a bowl of hot water in one hand, and his shirt in the other.

"Can't pass up the chance to grab some ass Stark?" Loki joked, wincing as the fabric was raked across the fresh wounds.

"Shut the hell up, and let me do something nice for you." Tony lightly smacked Loki's hip.

Loki stayed silent, as Tony continued to clean him, the others setting to work in getting the blood off the rest of the bathroom before it dried.

"I feel like we're cleaning up a crime scene." Clint voiced, looking noticeably paler.

"We are. Domestic violence is a crime Clint." Came Bruce's blunt reply reflecting the emotions all of them harbored on the event that occurred mere moments ago.

"I'm only going to ask you this once Loki, did you really fall down a set of stairs?" Tony urged gingerly, knowing the answer already, but needing to hear it spoken aloud.

"No." Loki placed an arm over his eyes, silently sobbing as Tony pulled up Loki's pants, placing the distraught bundle of emotions in his lap, slowly rocking back and forth, not caring if he was getting blood all over his pants. Clothes could be replaced, people couldn't.

**It absolutely killed me writing this chapter towards the end! T^T**

**I was practically sobbing uncontrollably as I typed Loki's misfortune out on the screen in front of me. **

**I hope all of you could share in my emotions. **

**But now that it's done and over with, perhaps some adorable happenings in the next chapter. We'll see what my fingers think of that suggestion. **

**Until next time! Reviews are very much welcome! **


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had nearly fallen asleep in the comforting arms of, the one and only, Tony Stark. Not that the playboy minded. Despite being one hundred percent straight, it didn't feel wrong in any way. It actually felt right somehow.

_Does this mean I'm bi? _Tony wondered, his thoughts interrupted by Thor clearing his throat.

"I must escort my brother to the car now Anthony." Thor expectantly switched his gaze from Tony, to Loki, and back again to Tony.

"What if I don't want you to." Tony challenged.

"Then it would only make things worse for Loki. I am sure Father is growing more impatient as we speak." Thor replied, surprisingly serious.

"But not worse for you." Tony pointed out.

"Indeed, you are correct." Thor clenched his jaw, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Well, then I don't see why it's so hard for you to leave Loki here, where he'll be safer." Tony replied.

Steve, Clint, and Bruce had long been forgotten, the three friends beginning to feel the tense atmosphere in the room building.

Loki shifted lightly, making everyone stop breathing for a moment. Loki needed as much rest as he could get if Tony lost the argument, and waking him up would certainly not help anything.

"Mm, smell good." Loki mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of Tony's neck.

Tony tried holding back the snort forming in his throat, failing miserably, as everyone grinned along with Tony.

Loki jolted awake, slamming his palm back into Tony's nose.

"Jesus Loki!" Tony groaned, holding his nose between his hands, as he lowered his head to Loki's bony shoulder.

"S-sorry, sorry." Loki stuttered. Tony held one of his hands up in a quieting motion.

"Just, it's fine." Tony sighed. "I've had worse." He shot Loki what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Brother, we must go before father returns to see what has kept us." Thor almost pleaded.

Loki's jaw tightened, but he nodded, Thor assisting him in standing to leave.

"Perhaps you'd like to come along friends?" Thor inquired with a smile.

"All of you could sleep over for the night." Thor made a glorious proposition.

The others caught on, hesitating at the suggestion.

"It will be a tight fit in the car, but nothing a little lap sitting can't fix." Thor added, lifting Loki into his arms princess style.

"Great, because I totally wanted to sit on Steve's lap." Tony sarcastically commented, following the hulking form closely.

"Don't be ridiculous Anthony. Loki will be sitting on you." Thor grinned.

"Thor!" Loki snapped.

"What!? You seemed rather cozy a moment ago, it seems to be the obvious arrangement." Thor defended his statement. "I haven't forgotten you do not like to be handled."

Loki glared at Thor questioningly, but didn't say anything else regarding the matter.

"I personally wouldn't mind." Tony smirked. An unfamiliar glimmer of mischief in his chocolate brown eyes.

Loki felt his cheeks grow hot, throwing his gaze to the floor.

"Come on Tony, really?" Bruce shot him a warning look. "This isn't the time for sarcasm and inappropriate insinuations."

"I think this is the perfect time actually." Tony responded. "Plus, you know I am nothing but sarcasm, and inappropriateness Brucie." Tony raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Bruce caved, shaking his head at the triumphant expression on Tony's face.

"Great, now that we are all agreed, let's get a move on." Clint rushed everyone down the stairs.

"I doubt it's healthy for any of us to linger in this dense cloud of gay pheromones." Clint wiggled his fingers after 'pheromones' left his lips.

"Oh please, it's not like it's a disease. And I am not gay, in case you haven't noticed the plethora of women I've laid over the last few years." Tony countered.

No one missed the drop in Loki's mood. It had been anyone's guess which side of the fence Loki walked. That wasn't exactly classified information anymore.

"I guess you enjoyed sitting in my lap then Loks." Tony really needed to shut up, but like that was ever going to happen after the juicy piece of information he was practically handed on a platter.

"Is this true brother? I mean, do you really...swing that way?" Thor asked, an awkward air to his voice.

If looks could kill, every last one of them would be a smoldering pile of ashes on Tony's property.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thor stated, deciding maybe it would be best to set Loki on his lap for the duration of the car ride.

Thor suddenly found his arms empty. He looked to his left where Tony now held the taller boy. It was a somewhat amusing sight to see.

"I am not letting you take him home." Tony smiled, his eyes not reflecting the same sentiment.

Thor simply nodded appreciatively, heading for the door.

"Thor!?" Loki sounded almost panicked. There was no way he would so easily abandon Loki if they didn't have a plan going. But it was obvious by their reactions that they hadn't known about Loki's situation at home.

"It will be alright brother." Thor beamed. Looking the happiest he had in the last couple days.

"I trust Anthony to watch after you. Between Jarvis and himself, father will not be able to get to you easily. It is for the best, and will leave mother and I some time to formulate some sort of plan to fix what has been done." Thor ruffled Loki's hair, leaving a baffled group of teens in his wake.

"Jarvis, lock all the doors and windows, we are going into absolute lock down mode. Only I am allowed to come and go unless I state otherwise." Tony hurriedly made his way back up to his workshop, Loki grasped firmly in his arms.

"Done, sir." Jarvis announced a few moments later.

"Stark, do you even realize the war you've just brought upon yourself?" Loki's voice was the pure disbelief.

Tony looked down at him, which felt awesome, and displayed his best shit eating grin he could muster.

"Of course, but no matter how bad ass he thinks himself, and is, there is no way in hell that he could bust in here."

Loki doubted that very much, but decided for now to go along with it.

Tony placed him on the same reading chair from earlier, pushing the hulking thing to the large window.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Tony." Bruce chastised the teen, looking over the driveway along with the others.

"I would rather not have to clean your insides off the floor." Clint agreed.

Tony shot them all a look, immediately shutting them up.

Thor and Odin were definitely arguing, that much was clear, but Loki couldn't bring himself to even think to relax until the car was pulling away, and out of sight.

_Good luck._ Loki thought grimly.

A collective sigh of relief was released from either side of Loki. The others had been overly tense as well.

"Thank god!" Clint ran a hand through his hair, sinking to the floor.

"You are lucky that Odin didn't decide to waltz up your porch steps and break your front door right off its hinges." Steve pointed a finger at Tony, a scolding look obvious on his features.

"Yeah, well, he didn't. Let's celebrate with some pizza, Loki, you never picked out that movie." Tony replied smoothly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Loki shook the hand off angrily.

"Why!?" Loki snarled.

Tony stared back innocently, causing Loki to growl in frustration.

"Why are you doing this Stark? Is it so you can lure me in only to smash what's left of my dignity into an unrecognizable heap of pieces, until there's absolutely nothing left but a shell of what I am!?" Loki yelled, shoving multiple tools off the worktable nearby.

Tony roughly grabbed Loki's arm, dragging him over to the sofa, shoving him down onto the worn cushions.

Loki flinched at the shock of pain that ran up his spine, freezing as Tony climbed on top of him, his face mere inches from Loki's own.

"Look Loks. It's pretty obvious you have trust issues, but you need to get over yourself right now. No one in this room is going to hurt you intentionally." Tony glared down at Loki, his gaze shifting momentarily to the boy's soft lips.

_Maybe this wasn't the best position to assume._ Tony cursed under his breath, sitting up.

"Now just pick a movie." Tony sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Loki?" Steve's voice had a minor note of urgency.

Tony looked over, discovering that Loki had began to tremble. Letting out an exasperated sound, Tony pulled Loki up and into his lap, carding his fingers through the dark locks.

"Maybe we should watch a movie some other time." Bruce suggested.

"Good thinking Bruce. Here, I'll show you guys to the guest rooms." Steve began leading them out, leaving the two alone.

"Sorry Loki." Tony continued to stroke the boy's hair, the trembling slightly lesser.

"It's not your fault." Loki whispered.

Tony was about to ask Loki what he meant, but his breathing had miraculously evened out, indicating that Loki had fallen asleep.

"Loki has fallen asleep sir, I suggest you transport him to the bed." Jarvis stated in what almost seemed like a softer voice.

"Yeah, Jarvis, I gathered that." Tony threw an annoyed look at the ceiling. Tony carefully stood up, making sure he had a good grip on Loki as he held him close to his body.

Tony shifted Loki's weight to one arm, pulling back the covers with his other hand.

"Here, looks like you could use some help." Bruce smiled warmly, pulling back the blankets so Tony could place Loki gently on the soft mattress.

"He looks so thin. How did we never notice?" Tony asked Bruce thoughtfully.

"I noticed. I just thought it was how he's naturally built." Bruce explained. Tony was about to shoot some sassy reply off, stopped by Bruce's next words.

"It's not unheard of for people to look like Loki naturally Tony." Bruce grimaced.

Tony smiled, nodding. "It's just extremely rare." Tony smirked.

"Yep." Bruce replied, frown still in place.

"Go get some sleep, it is a school night you know." Tony teased.

"See you in the morning." Bruce nodded, heading across the hall to his usual room when he slept over.

Tony pulled the covers up slightly higher so they rested just below Loki's chin,before grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the hall closet. It turns out the couch made a pretty comfortable makeshift bed. For once it didn't take Tony very long to fall asleep. As he drifted off, he thought that maybe he'd be able to get the required amount of sleep for once.

That idea was shattered when Tony fell off the couch to Jarvis voice rousting him.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up Jarvis?" Tony whined into the stone floor.

"It is Loki sir. He appears to be having a nightmare." Jarvis answered quickly.

"You woke me because Loks is having a bad dream?" Tony glared towards the ceiling as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, clearly annoyed with the AI.

"Well, if I hadn't deemed the situation important I wouldn't have sir." Jarvis sassed.

That was when Tony heard a quiet whimpering, and rustling of bed sheets.

Sighing, Tony lifted himself off the floor.

"Jarvis, lights." The room flooded with light, allowing Tony to make his way to the bed, the possibility of breaking his foot on any of the scattered materials, reaching a very low probability.

Loki's face was scrunched up, tears steadily flowing down his cheeks as he twisted himself into the sheets further. The blanket kicked to the foot of the bed.

"Shit, Jarvis what do I do?" Tony stood there, waiting for the reply.

"I would suggest you wake him sir." Jarvis stated like he should have realized it immediately.

"Right, obviously. That was a test Jarvis, and you passed." Tony kicked himself at his stupidity, moving a moment later to grip one of Loki's shoulders. He could have sworn he heard Jarvis make a snide comment, but decided to ignore it this time.

"Loki." Tony whispered none to softly, shaking the teen lightly. When that did nothing he tried again, shoving a little harder.

"Loki!" A moment later Loki's eyes snapped open, searching frantically until they fell on Tony's face.

Loki's eyes widened further as he moved frantically to push away from Tony.

Tony grabbed Loki's wrists, causing the boy to struggle harder.

"Loks, stop, it was just a dream." Tony urged, wrestling the crying boy into his lap.

If he didn't get things under control soon the home's guests would all be gathered to gawk and ask questions.

"Loki, you have to calm down. It's Tony." The bundle of flailing limbs slowly stilled, but there remained a slight tremble.

"Stark?" Loki sounded so small, so broken. Tony didn't know until that moment how much feeling one word could instill in someone.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Tony reassured Loki. At least he hoped his presence was reassuring.

Loki relaxed a bit, letting his back settle against Tony's chest.

"You are surprisingly strong. I had a tough time holding you in place." Tony smiled warmly, even though Loki could not see it.

Loki chuckled bitterly. "I am many things Stark. Intelligent, mischievous, a liar, but I am not strong."

Tony's smile faltered.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"I don't really know what I believe anymore." Loki wiped some of the sticky sweat away that had formed on his brow.

Tony wanted to push further, but knew that he might find himself with a new injury to nurse. So, Tony made the only logical suggestion.

"So, you want to go take a shower?" Loki's head snapped around to shoot him a warning look.

"Unless you'd prefer a bath? I have one of each in that bathroom." Tony gestured towards a room just a little ways down the hall from Bruce.

"You aren't going to ask about my dream?" Loki asked curiously, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe because I am smart enough not to poke my bruised nose into your business at the moment." Tony raised an eyebrow awaiting Loki's reply.

"That is...very nice of you." Loki slowly stated. "I suppose I could use a bath." Loki added, wrinkling his nose at the feel of his damp skin.

"Well alright then Loks, let's go." Tony grinned.

"What are you doing Stark?" Loki gaped like a fish as Tony stepped out of the shower.

"I definitely prefer showers. You just looked so cozy in here though, and I couldn't help but think to join you." Tony responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world for two teenage boys to be sharing a tub.

"What are you Stark, seven?" Loki scoffed, blushing a light shade of pink.

"No, more like three honestly. But this coming from the guy that still likes bubble baths?" Tony winked, blowing the frothy bubbles Loki's way. Tony couldn't stop himself from laughing. Loki's complexion had turned to a deep red, only made funnier by the bubbles perched on his nose.

"Shut up Stark." Loki whined. "Bubble baths are a perfectly respectable way to pass the time relaxing."

Tony only laughed harder at Loki's meager attempt to defend his reasoning, earning himself a mouth full of water and soap.

"You little shit!" Tony laughed, splashing the mischievous grin right off Loki's face.

It's safe to say a water war went down between the two teens. Tony had unfortunately forgotten he had other guests staying in the house.

The bathroom door slammed open, startling Loki, which gave Tony the chance to dump a bucket of soapy water over his head.

"Ha! I win!" Tony raised his arms up in a victory pose.

Loki sulked, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Tony?" Bruce along with Steve and Clint stared dumbfounded.

Tony froze, as if just realizing they had company in the room.

"Oh, um, hey guys." Tony gave a small wave.

"You're gay!?" Clint looked as if he'd been betrayed.

Bruce rolled his eyes, stepping forward.

"Look, I need to make breakfast, and you need to get ready for school. We'll discuss this later." Bruce turned to leave, dragging Steve and Clint away.

"Yes mother." Tony smirked, giggling as he dodged a bar of soap Loki had flung his way, heading to his room.

"Stark! I can't remove myself from the tub without assistance you ass!" Loki yelled at the closed door.

"Sit tight Loks, be out in a moment!" Tony's muffled voice traveled back.

Loki gave a frustrated sigh. He really didn't know why he was feeling so comfortable, or how he could even act the way he was so soon after what had occurred only yesterday between him and his father.

Perhaps Tony was special after all. Or the bubble bath was working its magic.

**There you go lovelies! I really hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. **

**A little relief from the sad happenings of the trickster's life. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just had to take some time at the beginning of this chapter to just say thank you! **

**You guys have been great to me, and I really appreciate the critique reviews especially. I am always looking to improve my skills. :)**

**I know part of this story seemed really odd, and unrealistic, but I am working on an idea to fix the slight mistakes. Thanks again guys! **

**I also may take longer to update due to the fact I've started school up. **

It had taken Tony a while to get Loki out of the tub. This was mostly due to the fact he couldn't stop laughing while trying to haul Loki out, basically ripping all the muscles he actually had from his body. Laughter had a way of rendering you helpless.

Loki wrapped a towel around his waist, covering the ugly bruises and sores.

Once back in Tony's room, he threw some clean clothes to Loki, grabbing a pair of jeans, and a band shirt for himself. Tony made quick work of getting dressed, moving to help Loki with an amused smirk as the boy struggled to pull up the navy sweatpants.

"Here, let me help you with that." Tony helped Loki to stand, assisting in pulling up the stretchy fabric the remaining distance.

Loki huffed in annoyance at the help, but didn't complain.

Tony shoved his books and tablet into his bag, heading down to the main floor. After rummaging around for a few minutes he found the wheelchair from that time he'd won a bet, but had snapped both his legs horribly. Though it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

He rode the chair into the elevator, having Jarvis take him up to the proper level.

"Your throne princess." Tony smiled, hopping up from the chair, and presenting it to the scowling teen.

"I don't appreciate the nickname Stark." Loki growled, but transferred himself to the wheelchair.

"Oh quit the complaining. This is going to make it a lot easier for you to get around than with those uncomfortable crutches digging into your pits." Tony stated, grabbing the handles of the chair as he ran them to the elevator.

"Jarvis, kitchen." Tony ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis droned, taking them down three levels.

"The kitchen is in the basement?" Loki asked, an eyebrow raised.

"So it seems princess." Tony replied happily.

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, and how awake he was despite not having slept most of the night.

The doors slid open soundlessly, revealing an entertaining sight.

Steve stood in a frilly, patriotic, apron, making waffles. while Bruce and Clint were having a debate about some subject Loki didn't care enough about to really listen.

"Good morning friends, we come in peace." Tony strut into the room with absolute confidence, rolling Loki to a position next to himself at the fairly large table.

"Smells beautiful in here Steve. Waffles, are one of my favorite breakfast foods." Tony continued, his smile faltering only a moment as he was met with silence, and the worried stares of his friends.

"What? You guys are looking at me like I've grown a second head."

"Sorry Tony, but...are you okay? You've been acting really strange since last night." Bruce questioned.

"I'm fine. I haven't really done anything for you guys to think I'm not." Tony didn't feel quite as carefree as he had a moment ago.

"Well what was that whole bath fiasco then?" Clint asked.

"That was me, helping Loki wash up." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, a water fight in a bubble bath is how you help wash someone?" Clint responded sarcastically.

"Yes. Makes it more fun, and less awkward." Tony grinned.

They eyed Tony suspiciously, but their attention was drawn to Loki as he broke out into a coughing fit.

He'd been having a lot of those.

"Are you okay?" Steve rushed over, placing the stack of waffles on the table.

Loki waved a dismissive hand, his fit ending soon after.

"What do you want on your waffles Loki? We have maple syrup, strawberry ja-"

"I am not hungry." Loki stated bitterly, cutting Steve off mid sentence.

"We all know that's not true Loki. It's pretty obvious you've been starved at home. You're safe here, and I think you should eat." Tony stared expectantly at Loki.

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something when his stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud.

Tony grabbed a few buttery waffles from the stack, pouring a generous helping of syrup over the golden surface. He placed the plate in front of Loki with a fork, and poured him a large glass of milk.

"Dig in. I am not going to eat, until you do." Tony stated matter-of-fact.

Loki glared daggers at Tony, and grudgingly took a forkful of the sticky waffles, shoveling it into his mouth.

Satisfied, Tony dished himself up a generous serving, scarfing his down as he realized they were going to be late for school.

That was the only bite Loki had taken of his serving, dumping the rest into the trash can, including the wad of masticated waffle in his mouth. He was grateful Tony hadn't waited and made him swallow it. Loki didn't feel his stomach could handle it at the moment, and would have thrown it up indefinitely.

Bruce had noticed, and he didn't look at all pleased, but remained silent, much to Loki's surprise and relief.

"Come on guys, let's hustle. To the cars!" Tony exclaimed. He, along with the three others, didn't bother acknowledging the elevator, rushing up the staircase.

Loki sat in silence, watching the doorway they'd bolted from.

_Please come home soon. And please be safe._ Loki thought. Because if Odin truly wanted to, he could get to Tony, and the others. Loki didn't want to think of what would come after that. He just hoped that Thor would come through for once, and be able to end this.

The ride in the car was a silent one. Mainly because Tony was the only one in his car. Jarvis was there too of course, but AC/DCs Back in Black was calling his, rich boy, name. Tony wished he'd stayed in his car when they'd pulled into a parking stall.

"What are your intentions with Loki Tony?" Bruce inquired as they were quickly walking across the asphalt.

"Oh come on Brucie, it was a little bit of innocent fun!" Tony whined, running a hand through his hair as they rushed into the chaotic building.

"Well what if Loki didn't see it that way Tony!? You could hurt him in ways much worse than any physical pain with his fragile mental state!" Bruce countered, beginning to lean more towards angry, than irritated. Tony stopped walking, turning to Bruce.

"Look, I know that. I know I make a lot of mistakes-"

"Tony, that's not-" Bruce began but Tony talked louder, shutting down whatever he was going to say next.

"I make a lot of mistakes. After what we've seen from Loki. From Loki at his lowest. You really think that I would do something that could potentially cripple him mentally, completely?" Tony looked slightly wounded.

Bruce sighed, clenching his fists for a moment before letting them relax at his sides once more.

"No, Tony. I don't think you'd do it on purpose. I just know it's not a good time for Loki to be in a romantic relationship." Bruce replied, slightly defeated.

"Roman-romantic relationship?" Tony spluttered, eyes widening like Bruce had just grown two extra heads out of his ass.

"Brucie, I am not pursuing that kind of thing with Loki of all people!" Tony threw his arms up in exasperation.

Bruce's expression darkened slightly.

"Tony...don't hurt Loki. I may not like him, but he is in a precarious position right now. He needs all the support and help we can give him." Bruce explains. "And I think you're giving Loki ideas with that stunt this morning, that you're interested in having him as more than a friend." Bruce stepped around Tony, rushing through the hallways through the last of the stragglers towards his first class, as the final bell sounded.

**I know this was short! I am sorry, but it seemed like a good place to end. I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read. I am getting to the point soon, where I may need suggestions regarding plot. So anything you guys may want to see happen, just let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

Tony felt like shit, to put it lightly. It was now lunch time, and Tony wasn't sure he wanted to go into the cafeteria and sit with his usual pals. They didn't seem to trust him, and what he believed he was doing for Loki.

_Okay, maybe the whole bath stunt was pretty abnormal._ Tony thought back to this morning. He couldn't help the small smile he got on his face at how bright and...happy, Loki had looked. Perhaps Bruce had a good point though. Tony had a reputation for being odd, as well as incredibly handsome. Sometimes he did weird things, without realizing it was weird in the first place. It comes with being rich Tony supposed.

_Ah, what the hell, I can't avoid them forever._ Tony decided, pushing his way through the double doors, and taking his favored spot between Steve and Bruce.

_And damn, here comes Thor._ Tony cursed under his breath.

"Hello friends, how fares my brother?" Thor sat down, looking eagerly between the four boys.

"He's definitely better than he was when you left." Tony coldly stated. If Thor noticed the tone, he didn't say, or do, anything to show it.

"That is marvelous news." Thor beamed happily.

"What happened with Loki?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at Clint.

"Nothing much, he's just staying at Tony's for a while." Clint sent a knowing smirk to Tony, receiving a glare in return.

"Why is he staying at your place?" Natasha gestured to Tony, waiting for some kind of answer.

"Well, it's gonna' be a week long sleepover. It makes it much easier to get Loki's work to him. I also believe that it's more fun to come home to someone other than Jarvis for once, even if that someone is Loki." Tony stated, lifting his PB&J sandwich to take a bite.

Natasha's eyes narrowed further, suspicion blossoming across her face.

"You like Loki." Natasha stated, more than questioned.

It took Tony a moment to muster up a response as he nearly choked on the food in his mouth.

"Is this true Anthony?" Thor bored holes into the side of Tony's head.

"No. I don't know why all of you think that." Tony let an exasperated sigh escape. "I am just trying to make the best of this situation."

"Really Tony? By having water fights in a bubble bath?" Clint grinned.

"Naked." Bruce added unhelpfully.

"You guys are never going to let me live that down are you?" Tony grimaced.

Natasha actually giggled for a moment, before regaining her composure.

"I can't believe you did that." Natasha commented, smiling slightly. "Especially since you hate bodies of water with a passion."

Tony decided that perhaps it hadn't been in his best interest to sit here after all.

"Anthony, if you hurt Loki in any way-" Thor began but was cut off abruptly as the bell rang, and Tony quickly packed up his things and left, leaving behind a 'fuck you'.

"What's his problem?" Clint shook his head after Tony left, earning a sharp elbow in his side from Natasha.

"We must have made Tony angry." Steve spoke.

"You know what? Captain obvious is an appropriate term for you." Clint smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes, standing with the others.

Tony picked up all of Loki's work for the day, making up the excuse that there was a medical emergency, so he had to leave early.

The teachers didn't believe him of course, but Tony didn't really care. He just needed to get out of there before he hurt his friends in some way. Tony was beginning to understand how Bruce felt a little sometimes. If he wasn't so pissed off at him and his other friends, he would have almost felt sorry for Bruce.

Tony dumped his bag, and the cream colored folder in the passenger seat, speeding out of the parking lot.

AC/DC blared from the speakers as he parked in the garage, climbing out, and slamming the door with great force.

Tony stalked into the house, none too quietly, taking the steps two at a time, booking it to his room.

Nothing but surprise met him when he shoved the door open, finding a neatly organized room, Loki sitting on the red sofa reading.

Tony also noticed that his latest project was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my latest project?" Tony glared, pointing to the empty worktable.

"No thank you? If you expect a legitimate answer you should brush up on your manners." Loki smirked. The smug look on his face didn't last long though as an angry Tony came towards him.

"Where is it, _please?_" Tony asked dangerously.

Loki frowned, simply turning his attention back to his book.

It was Loki's turn to be surprised as his book was ripped from his hands and flung across the room.

"What was that for!?" Loki snarled.

"Where. Did. You. Put. My. Project?" Tony's voice was low, a vicious glimmer sat in his eyes.

"I threw it out. It looked like a pile of useless scraps." Loki stated angrily, sitting up straight in his seat, nose held high. "Now may I please have my book back?"

There was the sound of skin slapping skin, and a collective gasp from the doorway.

Tony turned to see the gang standing in the doorway, Natasha present this time around. When he turned back to look at Loki, the teen held a hand to his swelling right cheek, an angry red peeking out between the fingers. Tears welled up in his fearful green eyes, his chin trembling as he slowly moved himself to the wheelchair, and began rolling away.

"Loki." Tony called after the boy. Loki continued rolling towards Tony's workspace.

"Loki." Tony said a little louder, almost pleading.

Loki turned to look at Tony coldly for a moment, before he pulled Tony's current project from a large steel drawer, dropping it on the table.

"There's your stupid project Stark." Loki spoke, his voice lacking any emotion.

"I-I'm sorry Loki, I didn't mean-" Tony stopped speaking when Loki abruptly raised his hand.

A tear escaped, rolling down Loki's cheek.

"Just l-leave me be." Loki's bottom lip trembled, quickly rolling past the audience to their little spat, taking the elevator up to the top floor.

Tony turned his attention to the eyes that were focused on him. Steve looked disappointed, as did Bruce. Clint and Natasha looked neutral as always, and Tony thanked God that Thor wasn't there.

"What was that?" Steve asked. His tone was stern.

"It was me, making another stupid mistake." Tony replied softly. "I was just so wound up from all of you and your negative commentary on what I'm doing, I had no patience left for Loki's mischief."

Steve nodded slightly.

"But that's not really a good enough excuse to hit an abuse victim, or anyone else, for that matter." Tony added.

"You're right. No one deserves that kind of treatment. We're sorry for pushing you earlier though." Steve placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'm not the one that needs comfort and an apology right now." Tony shoved Steve's hand away.

"Jarvis, what's Loki doing currently?" Bruce asked the AI.

There was only silence.

"Jarvis?" Tony was a little worried at the AI's lack of response. He always responded.

"I apologize sirs, I was having a discussion with Loki." Jarvis' voice rang through the room. Tony felt relief wash over him.

"It's all good buddy. What were you discussing?" Tony gave a wry smile.

"How much of a 'brainless dolt' you sometimes are, according to Loki, sir." Jarvis announced smugly.

"Oh ha ha, real funny." Tony grumbled.

"It was not a joke sir." Jarvis informed them dutifully.

"Yeah, Jarv, I got that." Tony glared at the ceiling.

The group was currently busy exchanging smiles at the snarky AI's responses to Tony.

Tony began to walk to the door, but was stopped by Jarvis as the door abruptly shut.

"I do not believe it to be a wise decision to approach Loki currently sir." Jarvis stated matter of factly.

Tony sighed, tugging at the bags under his eyes.

"Fine. Screw it." Tony grabbed the homework folder, placing it in a slot.

"At least deliver this up to him." Tony put on a pouty face.

"Very well sir." Jarvis retorted, the file disappearing from the slot up the wide tube.

"What is Loki doing right now Jarvis?" Bruce asked again.

"He seems to be crying currently, Mr. Banner." Jarvis droned.

Tony turned his gaze to the cold cement floor. Natasha's voice, surprisingly, broke the eerie silence that had settled in the room.

"Did you say abuse victim?"

_God fucking dammit!_ Tony thought, chastising himself for carelessly forgetting Natasha hadn't known about the horrid events of the previous evening.

"It's a long story." Tony wearily sighed.

"Well, I've got plenty of time." Natasha kept a stoic face, planting herself on the plush couch.

"Yeah Tony, we've got all day." Clint smirked, taking the spot next to Natasha.

Tony rolled his eyes as he gestured for the others to take a seat wherever.

"Fine, I know all of you assholes know about this already, but for Natasha, I'll tell the gruesome tale." Tony placed a hand over his heart, sending a mockingly sincere look to Natasha.

Natasha returned the gesture by flipping the bird, replying that he should get on with it.

So Tony recounted how they'd been hanging out while Loki did his schoolwork in the corner, when they all decided they should watch a movie. They asked Loki to pick, when he realized the time, and started freaking out. Then, out of nowhere, Loki's dad came over demanding entrance. Tony and the others hadn't seen anything wrong with that at the time, but Loki went and stuffed himself as far away from the door as possible. Tony had trouble telling what happened next, but pushed through it, the others helping to fill in details if he missed anything. And finally he explained how they'd come to the arrangement of Loki staying at his house for the remainder of his suspension, and that Thor was working on a plan with his mother in secret.

When Tony finished, he collapsed back onto his clean worktable, feeling significantly more tired than he had earlier.

Natasha looked almost thoughtful for a moment, before saying anything.

"How long has it been going on?" Natasha asked in her neutral tone.

"No idea." Tony sighed. "I would guess a while, but how could someone hide something like that so well for so long?"

"It's really not that hard considering Loki's always worn clothes that don't show much skin. He's also never been seen in a swimsuit." Bruce stated. "The only one who has seen him without a shirt of any kind is Tony." Bruce smiled knowingly.

Tony shot a half assed glare Bruce's way, but smiled soon after, unable to contain his amusement.

"Since when were you the Loki fashion expert?" Clint jabbed Bruce playfully in the side.

"I'm not. Loki just never shows off his body willingly. None of you ever noticed?" Bruce blushed slightly.

"I guess I noticed. I just figured he liked wearing things with long sleeves and pants." Steve stated.

"It is a little sad looking at his thinness. I'm the only one that's gotten a good look, and it's not pretty." Tony grimaced. "You can see nearly every rib poking out, not to mention his spine. You can practically see each individual vertebrae." Tony shuddered. "It's no mystery why he doesn't show a lot of skin."

The others adopted a serious look.

"Well, let's hope Thor and his mom have a decent plan by the end of the week then. Until that day comes though, we need to make sure Loki eats at least twice a day." Steve explained seriously.

"Yeah, I swear the smallest gust of wind could slam the kid into the ground." Clint added.

Well, they had somewhat of an idea what they would be doing this week. They just hoped Loki would cooperate.

**Okay readers that's the end! I am super sorry this took a lot longer than I was planning. I am running out of ideas, so some suggestions would be absolutely lovely. Until next time. ;) **

**I also feel like this chapter was a tad mediocre. Let me know what your thoughts are. **


End file.
